


Dawns Early Light (Are You Good?)

by SciFiRN



Category: Ray Donovan (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiRN/pseuds/SciFiRN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you think you know what's going on in your partner's head and heart, but then you find out that you have no idea. That thing you were angry about turns out not to be a thing at all, or maybe it is and you're being played in the most delightful way? Does Abby find out or not? Does Ray have a clue what's going on in his own head? Hell, who knows, but I'll write some smut anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawns Early Light (Are You Good?)

When he'd cheated before, he would eventually admit it, swear he'd never do it again and then he would fuck her. And she had to admit that his make up sex would be fantastic, mind blowing even, if not almost to the point of violence, as if Ray was trying to take out his guilt on her body. Sex with her husband was always good, often just shy of violent, which was part of the problem she had with him, but recently he was pushing her further...scaring her. She sighed deeply, closed her eyes and counted to three before she opened them again to watch her husband walk across the room as he got ready for his day. Her thoughts continued to tumble in her head. The last time he'd cheated, she'd made him promise, promise on his mother's soul, that he'd never do it again. She'd told him how she hated that she was starting to get older while the girls he was fucking weren't and even though she knew he loved her; it hurt. She was insecure and she knew it.

Welcome to Hollywood boys and girls.

She stretched and watched him dress as she rolled to her side. She was pretty sure he was cheating again, she felt it; like some burgeoning faith in some odd new religion. She watched him, watched for those little tells he had. His tells, well he didn't have many, but she knew how to find them if she looked for them, and so far she hadn't seen any, but something was off; the sex was off. He was violent again; too violent for it be nothing. She rolled her eyes, Ray expressed himself with his cock for fucksake.

She watched as he chose a watch, slid it on, buttoned his shirt and did the cuffs before finding pants and sliding them up his legs. She enjoyed watching him dress. He had one hell of a body, she loved that about him. He wasn't quite as in shape as he used to be, but she had to admit, she wasn't either. She didn't care, there was still muscle there, just a little softened with time and the scars...well those she actually loved a little too much if anyone asked.

He must have caught her watching because he stopped, his hand on his zipper. “Whatcha doing Abs?” He smirked and reached into his fly to stroke himself a couple of times. “Enjoying the view?”

She flipped him off and rolled onto her back. “Just thinking 'bout all the shit I have to get done today.” She sighed, eyed him and licked her lips when moist heat flooded between her legs. She didn't want it there. She'd rather stay pissed and worried. She'd convinced herself he was cheating again after all. “Where you gonna be today?”

He frowned, shrugged and shot her a look as he pulled his hand from his pants. “Why?”

“Just asking, I'm meeting Deb for coffee, driving out with her to see a few houses and thought it might be nice to have a late lunch together that's all.” She sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed with a huff. “But if it's gonna be such a damn issue...”

He stepped in front of her, pants still half open, and put a hand to her shoulder. “Shit, I didn't say it was an issue.” His hand slid into her hair and he gently tugged to tilt her head back so he could see her face. “I was just asking. Gimme a break will ya? You aren't usually in the city.”

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand rubbed at her scalp and she watched his eyes darken as they took in her nudity. She glanced at his fly and saw the tip of his erection pressing against the still open zipper. She blinked, licked her lips and looked back up at him. She was still sore from just a few hours ago when he'd shoved her onto her side in the predawn and fucked her into the mattress. She hadn't even had time to blink awake and he hadn't even uttered a word. He'd just grabbed her and then brutally thrust five or six times until he came. When he'd finished, he rolled onto his back and fell back to sleep. It had taken her a bit longer; she'd had to try to sort her feelings as she'd curled onto her side and cried hot tears into her pillow even as Ray's cum ran from her bruised pussy and cooled on the sheets and stuck between her thighs.

But now, in some twisted way she couldn't explain, that thought and the look in his eyes was making her hot between the legs. God, there was something wrong with her, but it didn't stop her from opening her mouth as Ray's thumb brushed across her lips. The tip of her tongue slid across it just before her teeth bit down on the pad sharply and she sucked it in. She watched him smile, felt the grip on her scalp twist and the sharp, sting of sensation spiraled down her spine and immediately her nipples went hard and she felt hot and wet. Her body clenched at the thought of him taking her again, despite how sore she was, and she wanted it...wanted him. He yanked hard on her hair and it pulled her head back, and she was forced to release his thumb from her mouth. She gasped and then smiled up at him as she spread her legs and reached for his waist. Her hand was already tugging his pants down even as he pressed her forward.

Her mouth was eager and she knew what he liked, what he wanted and she had her mouth open as soon as his cock was free. Lips and tongue danced over the tip as she drew him in. Her hands gripped his hips, slid to his ass and pushed him deeper as she shoved his pants lower. Nails grazed skin and knuckles teased softly as she found the pace he wanted and then her head bobbed up and down quickly to the rhythm he set with the fist in her hair. She teased his balls with her fingertips, lightly pulling and gently squeezing. She kept her jaw as relaxed as she could, her tongue moved under and around and then she sucked. Her nails dug into his thighs and trailed down to leave marks. She heard him groan and smiled around his cock.

“Abs...more baby...”

That was all the warning she got before he thrust himself fully down her throat as he held her head. He had total control now and she looked up at him through the tears as he thrust into her mouth again and again gagging her. She tried not to struggle, but she couldn't breathe so she pushed against him and he finally released her with a growl. She glared at him. “My god Ray...”

He flipped her to her stomach and pulled her ass back toward him, his arm went around her and he kissed neck. One hand found her breasts to tug and pull roughly. He twisted, pulled, bruised. His other hand fell between her legs, fingers sliding inside rough and hard. When he found her soaking wet he chuckled. “Later, fucking yell at me later.”

She nodded, her legs weak, her body singing and close to completion. She wanted him, but even his fingers had her sore and that made her shiver because she knew he was going to hurt her. The thought made her press her head back into his shoulder and pant.

“You like that?” His voice was a rumble against her ear and he added another finger, stretching her further and thrusting harder as his thumb teased her clit. “You need to cum Abs?”

“Fuck me...just do it.” Her body pressed back against his hand and then arched as he twisted her nipple. “God I'm sore from earlier, but fuck I need you.”

Something inside him broke then and he tore his hand from her, pressed her face into the bed and violently thrust inside her.

The comforter muffled her scream, her hands fisted in the sheets and she arched closer to the bed and away from her husband even as her inner muscles worked to pull his cock deeper as her body burned in a combination of simultaneous completion and resistance. She wanted to scream at him to pull out, but she needed more. Wanted more, deeper, harder. One hand moved, pressed backward in an automatic movement to tell slow down or stop; she wasn't sure which. She pressed it against his chest as she turned her face to the side to gasp for breath even as he thrust into her. “Ray... fuck Ray, please...” She looked over her shoulder. Found his face.

Ray took her hand from his chest and pressed it into the mattress, he reached for the other and did the same. His eyes narrowed in desperation and he shook his head and Abby realized he wasn't stopping. He couldn't stop. In a way she was relieved. She needed him to finish, but she wasn't quite brave enough to say it. She sighed and gave the barest of nods and he took that as he thrust harder, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed and changing his angle. She moaned but couldn't help but cringe as she gave herself up to the sensations. She stopped thinking and let them wash over her one by one and it was only then that she realized it was perfect. The painful edge was something to be savored as it only made the pleasure that much sweeter. It made her reach for pleasure more acutely, feel each tingle and touch of it more strongly, each sting of pain made relief feel like pleasure, each stroke across her clit felt like ecstasy and the new angle pressed Ray's cock in the perfect spot deep inside. She moaned, her head dropped forward and she pressed back toward him with each stroke.

“There ya go...fuck yeah baby...”

His voice by her ear sent her flying and she came harder than she had in a long time. Tears streamed down her face in relief this time, rather than pain and confusion. She was almost giggling as she moaned her release. She felt Ray speed up his thrusts, harder, shorter, faster and then deep and hard. He let go of her hands and gripped her hips with bruising intensity, his thumbs digging into her ass, pressing hard as he pulled her back against him. She looked back to see his eyes closed, head back and she watched him cum, felt him empty himself deep inside her. She knew she was bruised inside, he was so deep.

He stood there with his head back, eyes closed and hands still tight on her hips until he caught his breath. Then slowly he opened his eyes and relaxed his hands as if coming out of a trance. He blinked and stepped back from the bed as he looked at his clothes, realizing he was going to have to change. Then he looked at his wife. “You good?”

Abby cocked her head to the side and then rolled over. “I swear Ray.” She stood and walked naked to the bathroom, ignoring the cum running down her legs. She turned on the shower and grabbed her toothbrush. “You're an asshole, you know that?” She added as she dabbed toothpaste to her brush, not bothering to see where he was or what he was doing. She shoved the toothbrush into her mouth and took her frustration out on her teeth. She bent, spit and rinsed and then turned to get in the shower. Ray was standing in the door of the bathroom.

“What the hell is wrong now?” He was buttoning up a crisp white shirt and paused before he started tucking it into the clean pants he'd already pulled on, but hadn't done up. He glanced at Abby. “What did I do?”

His voice still held that after sex gravel that set her nerves on end and she shook her head and crossed to the shower intent on ignoring him, but he wouldn't let her. He stepped toward her, grabbed her arm and growled. “I want an answer...you just asked me to fuck you, I did and now you won't talk to me.” He snorted. “That's not my issue babe, that's yours.”

She glared, yanked her arm away and leaned against the glass shower door. “You're gonna be late.” She reached up to fix a his collar.

“You're the one who wanted emotional honesty.” He grabbed her hand, removed it from his collar and then dropped it. “Fucking you is as honest as I can get right now.” He shrugged. “It's not my fault you go and get all pissed the fuck off.”

She glared at him. “Who is she this time then? How old is she?” Her hands found her hips and she stepped toward him, into his space. “I told you I wouldn't put up with it again.” She bit back the tears, hated the sharp sound that crept into her voice and made it crack in desperation. She poked him in the chest with a finger. “She some new client? Some singer?” Her poking turned to a slap in the center of his chest.” Actor? You fuck her this way too and then come here and fuck me twice as hard?” She hit him harder again and again. “You punishing me or her...maybe yourself?”

He grabbed her hand in his fist and twisted it behind her back, pressing himself against her. His voice was low and threatening. “Stop it right now Abby and tell me what the hell you're talking about?” He pressed her back against the glass until she was still and stopped struggling against him. His free hand went to her chin and he pulled it upward slightly roughly so he could see her face. “I'm not fucking anyone but you. Why the hell...” he stopped, shook his head and ground his teeth.

She saw the anger flare in his eyes as the hand holding hers behind her back tightened. She pulled against it. “You're hurting me.” She kept her voice soft this time.

He shook his head again and dropped his mouth to her ear where he growled. “I'm not hurting you, but I will if you don't stop and answer me. Why do you think I'm fucking someone else?” He took a breath and then lifted his head slowly until he was just far enough to see her eyes clearly. “Answer me damn it.”

She shivered, mesmerized by the feel of him against her and the powerful way he spoke. Shit, she understood how he got things done. She licked her lips and blinked. “You've been distant...you've been that way before when you've cheated.” Her eyes darted to his chest and she stared at the open buttons at the top, the V of hair, the stubble of hair on his chin. “Then you've been gone a lot, missed appointments, made excuses and done things to make it up and fuck...there's the sex.”

“What? I'm fucking you like crazy.”

She snorted and found his eyes, let the hurt, the pain and the desire shine there. “That's just it. My god Ray, you're fucking me like I'm not even here sometimes. I don't even know if you're here sometimes.” She sighed. “I mean it's good...sometimes, but like this morning? Do you even rememba that?” She waited a beat and continued. “It was like a dream or nightmare or somethin' I dunno, but it could have been anyone next to you and it wouldn't have mattered.”

He shivered and shook his head. “It mattered Abs...it really does matter. Every time, every fucking time it matters that it's you.” He pulled her close then and sank his face into the hair beside her neck. “You don't know how much it did matter. It needed ta be you baby. It has to be you. Not just this morning, but all those other times.” His voice wavered and dropped so low she could barely hear him. He held her so tight she could barely breathe, she shook along with his quite sobs and when he pulled back he turned away and stared into the bedroom as he fixed his clothes.

There was a quiet moment filled with the rustle of cloth and the sound of a few ragged breaths and then Ray quietly spoke into the bedroom. “I swear, there's no one else. It's just you. And I'm sorry if I hurt you.” He took a steadying breath, “I just need this right now. The way the sex is between us, it's working, it's helping...” his voice cracked and he reached up to wipe his face before he turned to look at Abby in desperation. He shook his head unable to finish.

She reached up and wiped the tears from her cheek with one hand before she held the other out to him and when he took it she squeezed, and then she nodded. “Then I'm good Ray...I'm good.”

 


End file.
